


Not According to Plan

by RenardCos



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenardCos/pseuds/RenardCos
Summary: Right after Zero Hour in Paris, more people join Overwatch seeing first hand how they are actually the good guys. But who all joins and shows up leaves everyone confused. From people coming back from the dead to children showing up at the base. Nothing will make sense for anyone.
Relationships: Ana Amari/Reinhardt Wilhelm, Brigitte Lindholm/Original Male Character(s), Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Hanzo Shimada, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree, Elizabeth Caledonia Ashe/Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Gérard Lacroix/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix, Jean-Baptiste Augustin/Sombra | Olivia Colomar, Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Lúcio Correia dos Santos/Hana "D.Va" Song, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Kudos: 10





	Not According to Plan

Zero Hour, that was what brought everyone together again. Almost everyone, Jesse McCree was still in the States, Torbjorn was still in Sweden with Ingrid. Lena had talked to Fareeha asking if she wanted to come whether to join or visit to say hey. Fareeha agreed to come by and see everyone and decide from there as she had a military contract to finish. Already things were busy with getting the Gibraltar base back to its full potential. Echo was working hard on the security system with Winston. They had asked Brigitte to go along the fence line at some point and fix any parts that needed it. There was no rush as there were more important things to take care of first. Everyone sat together in the chow hall going over what else needed to be done, who was sending a response to Winston, potential recruits, and eating dinner after a long day.

“Father and I know someone in Germany who would be a good fit to our team. He’s really good with armor and was raised by a Crusader so there is that training as well.” Brigitte explained between each bite of food. “Angela, this is really good.”

“Thank you Brigitte.” Angela smiled gratefully.

Reinhardt looked at Brigitte as he set his cup down. “Ah! I remember now! Torbjorn told me his name is Lukas, a good lad according to him.”

Mei scrolled through the data pad. “I am reading through what Torbjorn sent us. I think he should come by so we can meet him.”

Brigitte swallowed some food. “Warning he can be very timid. Him and I used to play together as kids. His adopted father would come over at times.”

“So, its settled!” Lena piped up. “We’ll invite him to join! Though I will say, he looks an awful lot like Fareeha.” She was looking over Mei’s shoulder. “Oh, hello Snowball!” Lena smiled as she poked the little robot.

Winston nodded looking over Lukas’ information, a small hum as he read everything. “I agree, lets have him come over.”

It was during all of this that someone hacked into the security camera making them glitch. This person was completely unseen and found her way in. Making her way to everyone, uncloaking, and leaning against the doorway.

“¿Qué onda?” Sombra smirked watching as Genji was the first on her. “Calm down, I’m not here to cause you guys problems. I actually have some information for you.”

Winston growled at her as his anger started rising. Lena aimed her guns at her as well. “Now why should we trust you?”

“Because this information will change everything for all of you. It involves people who you believe to be dead.”

Angela walked over. “Believe? Do you mean that Ana and Jack are still alive?”

“Sí.” Sombra smiled as she crossed her arms. “They aren’t the only ones though. But, for now I believe you’d be interested to know that someone didn’t exactly leave without leaving two little gifts for the world.”

“Enough of your riddles!” Reinhardt bellowed at her. “What do you mean?”

Sombra chuckled looking at him. “Oh yeah, when you see Ana again, ask her why she left on a top-secret mission for almost a year, twenty-three years ago.”

Everyone was quiet with shock and confusion. They didn’t understand what was going on or even why Sombra was telling them this stuff. Angela thought for a minute on the two gifts thing. “Sombra, when Talon took Amelie, was she pregnant?”

“No, not when they first took her.”

Angela paused because even her physical of Amelie didn’t show a pregnancy. “She was home for two months before Gerard was killed. Mein Gott! She was pregnant when she killed him!”

“Took you long enough. The babies were sent to the Foster Care system in France, still not adopted because who wants to deal with double the work.”

“Twins?” Lena gasped staring at Sombra. “Where are they?! I will adopt them myself!”

“How should I know? I only got the basic information.” With a smirk Sombra started to leave. “Also, someone should really look into Jesse’s relationship with that Elizabeth Ashe from Deadlock. There’s something she’s kept from him.” With that she vanished, leaving everyone in complete silence and shock.

Angela slammed the door to her office sitting at her desk. She pulled up the files she was lucky enough to have found. Reading through them, she located her notes on Gerard, Amelie, Jack, Ana, and Gabriel. She saw a note in Ana’s file from twenty-three years ago showing her HCG levels being higher than normal. That was just before she left for her solo mission that lasted almost a full year. “Fuck, how did I miss that too?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. This is such a cliché fic that moves so ridiculously fast with the surprises that I'm sure some will find it cringe worthy, but hey, guess that's the humorous part of it.


End file.
